fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 030
Doomsday Date III Synopsis Allison and TJ continues their duels against Grisaille and Nyx. Allison, backed into a corner with Grisaille's Trap combination, counters by temporarily banishing "Angel of Zera" with "D.D. Sprite" and setting up a comeback with "Heilung Hexe" while learning and maximizing the effects of Reine de Lys, allowing her to win the duel. Though TJ summons Hyper Psychic Blaster, Nyx easily has it destroyed with the trap "Toxic Mold," but at the cost of paying heaps of LP, TJ manages to concoct a strategy with Psychic Commander, Psychic Snail, and his monster "Ultimate Axon Kicker" to win him the duel. Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Grisaille *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Allison has 500 LP, has three cards in her hand, controls "Black Luster Soldier" ( 8/1500/3000) and "Sonic Bird" ( 4/0/1400) Grisaille has 1500 LP, two cards in his hand, controls "Cruel Angel Belial" ( 8/5000/1800) in Attack Position, and no set cards. Turn 7: Allie Allie draws and activates "Reine de Lys" in her Left Pendulum Zone. Allison sacrifices her two monsters to Normal Set a monster. She sets two cards. Turn 8: Grisaille Grisaille activates "Book of Taiyou" to force Allison's set monster in Attack Position. Allie's monster is revealed to be "Amarillo Gale Dragon" (2500/2000 > 1500/2000). "Belial" attacks "Amarillo;" Allie activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Black Luster Soldier" in Attack Position. A replay occurs "Belial" redirects its attack to "Black Luster Soldier." Allie activates "Covering Fire" to increase "Black Luster Soldier's" ATK by the ATK of another monster on her side of the field, and she selects "Amarillo Gale Dragon" (2000 > 3500). In addition, Allison activates "Reine de Lys'" effect to return "Belial's" ATK to its original ATK of 1800. The attack continues and "Black Luster Soldier" overpowers and destroys "Belial" (Grisaille 1500 > 0). Allie wins Terryl Dexter vs. Nyx *''Duel continued from previous episode'' TJ has 3000 LP, has three cards in his hand and controls "Psychic Lifetrancer" ( 7/2400/2000) in Attack Position, equipped with Continuous Trap: "Brain Hazard." Nyx has 1200 LP, one card in her hand, controls "Dark Diviner" ( 4/2700/1000) equipped with Wicked Rebirth in Attack Position, and one set card. Turn 5: TJ TJ activates "Emergency Transmission," paying 800 LP (TJ 3000 > 2200) to Special Summon "Esper Girl" from banishment in Attack Position (500/400). Because "Esper Girl" was Special Summoned from banishment, TJ can banish the top card of his Deck. TJ sends his two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster" in Attack Position ( 9/3000/2500); "Brain Hazard" is also destroyed. Sent to the Graveyard, "Esper Girl" allows TJ to retrieve the facedown banished card. "Hyper Psychic Blaster" attacks "Dark Diviner"; Nyx activates Continuous Trap: "Toxic Mold", equipping it to "Dark Diviner". Now "Dark Diviner" cannot be destroyed in battle and any monster that battles with it is destroyed and the monster’s controller can draw one card if it was destroyed by "Toxic Mold’s" effect. "Hyper Psychic Blaster's" attack continues but "Dark Diviner" is not destroyed (Nyx 1200 > 900). Then "Toxic Mold" destroys "Hyper Psychic Blaster" and TJ can draw one card. TJ sets one monster. Turn 6: Nyx "Dark Diviner" attacks and destroys TJ’s set monster: "Serene Psychic Witch" ( 3/1400/1200). "Psychic Witch" activates and TJ banishes "Psychic Commander" from his Deck. Turn 7: TJ During his Standby Phase, TJ activates "Psychic Witch's" effect to Special Summon "Psychic Commander" from banishment in Attack Position ( 3/1400/800). He Normal Summons "Psychic Snail" ( 4/1900/1200). TJ activates "Miracle Synchro Fusion," banishing "Hyper Psychic Blaster" and "Psychic Lifetrancer" from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Axon Kicker" in Attack Position ( 10/2900/1700). TJ uses "Psychic Snail" effect's effect to pay 800 LP (TJ 2200 > 1400) to allow "Ultimate Axon Kicker" to attack twice. "Ultimate Axon Kicker" attacks "Dark Diviner" and TJ uses "Psychic Commander's" effect to pay 500 LP (TK 1400 > 900) to lower "Dark Diviner's" ATK by 500 until the end of the Damage Step (2700 > 2200). "Ultimate Axon Kicker's" attack completes but "Dark Diviner" is not destroyed due to "Toxic Mold" though Nyx still takes damage (Nyx 900 > 200). "Toxic Mold" does not destroy "Ultimate Axon Kicker" because "Ultimate Axon Kicker" cannot be destroyed by card effects. "Dark Diviner's" ATK return to 2700. "Ultimate Axon Kicker" attacks "Dark Diviner" again but "Dark Diviner" is not destroyed due to "Toxic Mold" though Nyx still takes damage (Nyx 200 > 0). TJ wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels Category:TJ's Duels